Forgiveness
by Angel Raye
Summary: Celine is at her death bed and wants to see Tiffany. Will they be able to smooth things over before it's too late?


Okay Minna. Here it is. The story all of you have been waiting for. In this story Celine will find happiness. I have a feeling this is going to be very different from what everyone was expecting. Anyway this is just a one-part story. You might want your tissues out for this.  
Come see my site at http/chibisenshi. My contest on a new school uniform for Usagi is closed I am just waiting for the results from one judge. I have a Halloween contest going on now.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi, Elysian and Crystal Senshi belong to Me. 

Forgiveness By Angel Raye

Gloria paced around the waiting room in the palace prison. Ariel was inside examining Celine. Gloria had wanted to be in there with her daughter but Celine had pleaded with her to let her talk to Ariel alone. At first Gloria was going to protest but then she backed away. In the last several years Celine had really been opening up to Ariel. Gloria wanted it to continue. After all she wanted Celine to die in peace instead of the unhappiness and loneliness she had felt the last thirty years.  
"Thirty years," Gloria thought in disbelief. It had been thirty years since that day when Celine had been found guilty of child abuse, stripped of her powers and sentenced to life in prison. At that precise moment Gloria thought she would never be able to love her oldest child again. But she was wrong. At Ami's insistence she went and visited her a couple of days after Tiffany had returned from the past. As soon as she set her eyes on her aged daughter's face, all bitter feelings had melted. Gloria couldn't deny the love she felt for Celine. So everyday for the last thirty years Gloria visited her. Gradually the wall that had built up between them since Celine was ten began to fall bit by bit. They were able to talk like mother and daughter now and not complete strangers. Gloria even brought her two young children she had now over to see their older sister from time to time. Gloria was glad to see that Celine had softened and was happy to see her two younger half siblings.  
Minako came in. "Anything?" she asked.  
"Not yet," Gloria sighed as she sat down. "But I really think that Celine will be leaving us soon"  
"How are you feeling?" Minako asked in concern.  
"The same way I felt when my son died a few years back," Gloria replied. "It hard to lose a child even if they did live a long full life. It's even harder because Celine had to finish her years here"  
"The drawbacks of immortality," Minako murmured. "I've lost loved ones but I haven't lost a child I've carried inside me yet. Since Emiko is only four I hope I have a long way to go with her"  
"I'm sure you do," Gloria said reassuringly.  
Just then the door opened and Ariel came out. Minako and Gloria were on their feet. "How is she?" Minako asked.  
"It's old age," Ariel replied. "She doesn't have much longer. But she did make one last request"  
"Anything what is it?" Gloria asked.  
"She has asked to see Tiffany," Ariel told them.  
"Tiffany," Minako gasped. "But she hasn't seen her since she was thirteen. That was over twenty years ago"  
"I know," Ariel replied. "But I think we should let her see her. It might give her peace. It might give Tiffany some peace too"  
"She did feel terrible the day we told how the seed to Celine's bitterness had been planted," Gloria pointed out.

Flashback: A few days after Tiffany's sixteenth birthday...

"Nani," Tiffany shrieked. "You're kidding me"  
"No Darling we're not," Minako told her sadly. "Even though it was a number of things that caused Celine to be the way she was, the treatment she received from you and the other Crystal Senshi planted a seed that turned her into the person she became. She was very angry and bitter when she returned to us. When her father was killed two years later she got even worse"  
"I can't believe it," Tiffany moaned. "I started my own abuse. Why didn't you tell me before I went back"  
"We weren't so sure until after you had left," Gloria replied. "Then when we sat down and talked about it we realized that it was true"  
"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Tiffany asked next.  
"Ami wanted to wait until you had completely healed," Minako explained. "She didn't want guilt to get in the way of your healing. Besides would you have been ready to accept this if we had told you when you were a little girl"  
"No I guess not," Tiffany sighed. "I feel so terrible"  
"Maybe one day when you're ready you can go see your mother and talk to her," Gloria suggested. "That way maybe both of you can heal."

End Flashback

"She has never been here," Minako sighed. "I don't want her to spend eternity feeling terrible. I'll go talk to her"  
"Please," Gloria begged. "I don't want to leave Celine's side right now"  
"Just be careful," Ariel warned her. "Don't force Tiffany to do something she doesn't want to do." Minako nodded and left the room.

Tiffany watched as her four year old son Taisho dashed around with Minako's four-year-old daughter Emiko. Tiffany had a hard time thinking of Emiko as her great aunt or something like that. It didn't matter. Emiko and Taisho adored each other and played well together. Tiffany put her hand on her belly, which was just beginning to show the first signs of pregnancy. She was excited that she was expecting her second child and this one was a girl.  
Suddenly the door opened and Minako came in. "Mommy!" Emiko squealed as she jumped into her mother's arms.  
"Hi Darling," Minako kissed the little girl on the cheek. "Are you being good for Tiffany"  
"She is," Tiffany replied. "I wasn't expecting you back so early"  
"Well I'm not here to get Emiko yet," Minako replied. "In fact Kadiri is on her way here to keep an eye on the children for a few minutes. I need to talk to you"  
"Okay," Tiffany said sensing the seriousness in her great-grandmother's voice. She turned to the children. "Taisho, you and Emiko go and play in your room for a few minutes"  
"Okay Mama," Taisho replied. He took Emiko's hand and the children ran back to his bedroom. When they were out of earshot Tiffany turned to Minako. "So what's up"  
"It's your mother," Minako told her. "We feel her time is coming"  
"Really," Tiffany murmured. "So that's why you're here"  
"Yes," Minako replied. "She has asked to see you"  
"Me?" Tiffany exclaimed. "Why now"  
"I don't know why," Minako said. "But I think you should go and see her. After all you've had a certain guilt in you for a long time now"  
"Don't remind me," Tiffany sighed. "I feel sick whenever I think about it"  
"Do you want to feel like that for eternity?" Minako asked. Tiffany shook her head. "Then you need to go and see her"  
Tiffany was silent for a moment. "You're right," she agreed. "I'll go and see her now"  
"Good for you," Minako stated proudly. "As soon as Kadiri gets here we'll leave."

Celine lay in bed gasping for breath. She knew her time was almost up. She felt her mother's warm hand in hers and was glad she was here. She also knew that Serenity, Luna, Artemis and Ariel were also there. But the one person who Celine wanted to talk to wasn't here yet. Gloria had just informed her that Tiffany was on her way.  
The door opened and Tiffany came in with Minako. Gloria smiled at her granddaughter, "I'm so glad you came"  
"I feel I need to be here," Tiffany replied. She walked up to her mother and took her other hand. "Mother," she whispered. "It's Tiffany. I'm here"  
Celine opened her eyes. She saw the beautiful woman standing before her and felt a pang of regret. She could have been a part of this woman's life if she hadn't been so bitter. "Thank you for coming," she gasped out. "I needed to see you"  
"I needed to see you too," Tiffany replied.  
"I was a horrible mother to you," Celine whispered. "You deserved better"  
Tears sprang in Tiffany's eyes. "Oh Mother," she choked. "I was horrible to you too. When we all went back to the time Grandma was a child, I was so awful to you and you didn't know why"  
"You were angry and hurt," Celine choked. "I understand now. But that didn't give me any excuse for how I treated you. Maybe I could have prevented everything by being the proper mother I should have been"  
"No Mother," Tiffany shook her head. "I could have prevented everything if I had listened to Great-Grandma and the other adults at the time and treated you better"  
"Maybe we both could have prevented it," Celine sighed. "But it's too late now. It's over and done with. I just want to ask one thing"  
"What is it?" Tiffany asked.  
"Please forgive me for being such a horrible mother," Celine pleaded. "Please forgive me for the way I abused you and belittled you. You really are a daughter any mother should be proud of"  
"Oh Mother," Tiffany choked. "Please forgive me for the way I treated you when were both in the past with Grandmother and the other Cosmic Senshi as kids"  
"I forgive you," Celine replied.  
"Then I forgive you too," Tiffany stated. Celine smiled weakly, gave her daughter's hand a gentle squeeze and closed her eyes. Seconds later the steady beat of the heart monitor went to one long sound. She was gone.  
"Oh no," Gloria cried as tears rolled down her face. Minako, Tiffany and Ariel began to cry as well. Tiffany looked down at her mother and something strange began to happen.  
"Look!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked. Celine's body was fading.  
"What's happening?" Gloria asked. Celine's body slowly disappeared until her star seed, which had lost its shine thirty years ago, was left. Suddenly it shone again. It went over to Gloria and hovered in front of her for a minute. Then it went to her stomach and vanished.  
"What just happened?" Ariel demanded. "This isn't any medical condition I've seen"  
"She gets another chance," Serenity replied.  
"Another chance?" Tiffany questioned.  
"Yes," Luna told them. "This is why Serenity, Artemis and I are here. If Tiffany was able to forgive Celine and if Celine was able to forgive her she was going to be given another chance"  
"Because they were able to forgive each other Celine's star seed regained its shine and entered Gloria," Artemis continued. "Gloria is pregnant with Celine again. She will be reborn and start a new life"  
"That's wonderful," Gloria, cried as tears of joy fell down her face. "She can have a happy life this time"  
"What about her Senshi powers?" Minako asked. "Will that mean she will go back to being Elysian Venus and Younger Minako will lose her Senshi powers"  
"No," Luna replied. "Celine will become a very special Senshi when she is fourteen. She will be Sailor Solar Venus and will be a Senshi of remarkable powers. She won't command a team like the rest of the Venus Senshi but she will be very powerful"  
"I'm so glad," Tiffany sighed. She put her hand on her stomach. She will be the same age as this one." Tiffany was quiet for a moment and then asked, "Will we tell her the truth about her previous life"  
"When she's old enough to understand," Gloria replied. "Right now our biggest concern is that she leads a happy, healthy life"  
"Right," Everyone agreed and the day of mourning became a day of celebration.

Fourteen years later...

"Come on Celine let's go," Tiffany's daughter Eri called.  
"Coming," Celine shouted grabbing up her book bag and following Eri out the school doors. The two girls linked arms and headed back toward the Crystal Palace. Only a few months apart, the two girls were very close. They spent a lot of time together.  
The Senshi had all made sure that Celine grew up loved and happy. Gloria and Minako had to hide pictures of Celine from her previous life so that questions wouldn't be raised. Celine didn't suspect anything. As far as she was concerned Gloria was her mother and she had two older siblings who were children, now grown, when she was born and she had older siblings who were dead before she was born. She also knew she had a sister who was an Elysian Senshi. She never questioned her family's background. There were times when she overheard the Senshi talking about the times before she was born that seemed very familiar to her, almost like she had been there. But Celine just shrugged off figuring she had just heard the story before.  
"Want to do something later on?" Eri asked.  
"I can't," Celine replied. "Mom, Grandma, and the queen want to see me as soon as I get home"  
"About what I wonder," Eri mused. "I heard Mom and Grandma (your mother) talking yesterday but they stopped when I came into the room"  
"I'll tell you when I know," Celine promised as they entered the palace. "I'd better go." She said goodbye and went up to her chambers. "Mom I'm home!" she called as she entered. There was no answer. Celine took off her shoes and went into the living room. "Mom," she called again. There was still no answer. Celine was about to go into her parents' room when something on the table caught her eye. She looked and saw a beautiful broach. It was dazzling with crystals. Celine walked over to it. A closer look showed her the symbol of Venus on it. "Oh wow," Celine whispered. "Are the Cosmic Senshi getting new henshin broaches?" She picked it up and suddenly felt a strange sensation going through her. Without thinking she held up the broach and yelled out, "VENUS SOLAR POWER MAKE UP!" Lights, stars and hearts whirled around her. When the sensation was over Celine looked down and saw herself in a Senshi fuku very different from the one the Senshi here wore. "Nani!" she gasped. "What is going on"  
"Celine darling," Gloria came in with Minako, Serenity and the cats. "It's time for you to take your place as a special Senshi"  
"But why?" Celine asked. "I thought there weren't going to be anymore Senshi. Why am I a special one"  
"Sit down Celine," Minako told her. "It's going to take time to explain this to you"  
Celine sat down and got ready to listen to what everyone had to say. She listened in astonishment to the long explanation. Then Luna did her mind meld to restore her old memories. "So I got another chance," she gasped. "But I know why some things seem part of a life so long ago"  
"We wanted you to be happy Celine," Minako told her.  
"So we hope you will take this new chance in your new life," Serenity added.  
"I will," Celine replied. "I'm very happy and I promise I will be the best Senshi I can be"  
"That's wonderful Darling," Gloria cried as she flung her arms around her daughter. "I love you so much"  
"I love you too Mom," Celine replied as she hugged her mother back. Now that her memories were restored she was happy to have been given another chance and made up her mind to be the best Celine she could be.

The end That's it Minna. Maybe one day I'll have a contest to design Celine's fuku. Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
